


Akihito`s Secret

by mitty



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, OCs - Freeform, Past Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitty/pseuds/mitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>`I can`t allow Asami know about my secret, that`s something that never can happen, no matter what` says Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> you`ll like it, please give it an opportunity!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was betaed by Setsuna.
> 
> Thank you very much for your big help. loves and hugs for you!!!!!

“Ah…aaah, um” Akihito was moaning while embracing Asami for dear life.

 _`God, this feels so good. `_ Was all that was in his head while receiving his lover`s cock so deep and hard that if anyone saw them they will think that Asami would break him in any moment.

While Aki was a mess of moans and screams, Asami was a mess of grunting and shivers of pleasure.

The same thought was in the mind of both of them at that moment. _`Just a little, a little more and I’ll reach the most wonderful orgasm ever, just a lit..`_ As they thought this, both reached their most desired orgasm at the same time. Yelling and crying like they were animals in heat.

“Fufu, and still you said that you didn’t miss me, uh kitten?” said Asami with a smirk on his lips while reaching for his cigarettes on the nightstand near his bed.

“S..Shut up, you bastard” said Akihito with labored breath and nearly asleep. He did miss him, Asami had been out of the penthouse in a business trip nearly a week, but Asami didn’t have to know that.

Asami, seeing how tired Akihito was, took him in his arms and put his head in his chess finishing his Dunhill and falling sleep beside his lover.

 

\--------------------------------Later the same night----------------------------------

Akihito was woken up by a buzz, as confused as only a person who just woke up could be and a little, or rather very, sore.

 _`Damn it, stupid bastard and his unending libido, I can’t believe that all this shit was just because we didn’t see each other for four days, if he will be like this every time that he goes on a business trip my ass won’t be able to handle it`_.

As he went through his mental rant, his phone buzzed again, “Huh, its mine, I was thinking it was the bastard`s phone.”

He stretched his arm, still with his lover’s arms like snakes around his waist and took his phone to see who it was that was bothering him at such a time in the night.

“Um, Kou, what could he be calling about at this crazy hour? It has to be important for him to be awake at four in the morning when he has to work in three hours.” He decided to take the call, but he would not take it there because Asami could wake up from the noise.

He did all that he could to get up without waking Asami up, and for all I’m referring to ALL, _`My gosh how this man can be so strong even while sleep, or it is that I’m out of form?’_ Aki was thinking while in the hallway while going to the kitchen for a glass of water and to call Kou back.

At the time he was taking a glass and opening the fridge his phone bussed again. “What’s up buddy?!”

“Don’t what’s up me, you stupid idiot!!” Yelled Kou from the other side of the phone, Aki had to take a turn to see if his friend’s yell didn’t wake Asami up.

“Kou, don’t yell, God what you want at this crazy hour anyway?”

“Riss called me Aki, I don’t know what’s happening but she didn’t sound so good, I think that something happened to Lucca.” Said Kou this time his voice much slow and trembling a little from his nervousness.

Akihito who was still with the glass in his hands, stared to tremble like jelly and the glass just slipped from his finger like it was water and ended up in the floor in a lot of little pieces.

“K..Kou, p..please say that you’re joking bud, please say it” Aki hito was saying while reaching the floor like a sack of potato and ending sitting on the pieces of glass but without felling anything, in that moment he was so scared that his body didn’t even registered the pain of the glass inlaid in his legs.

“No Aki-chan, she was very nervous, called me just like half an hour ago.”

“AND WHY DIDN’T YOU CALLED ME INMEDIATLY, KOU?” yelled Akihito. Forgetting that Asami was just a few rooms down the corridor.

“I DID, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DIDN’T ANSWER. WHAT YOU WERE DOING THAT YOU DIDN’T TAKE THE STUPID PHONE?” yelled Kou back, despite whatever reason they wouldn’t be yelling at each other like that, but the both of them were really nervous at the time, and despair can do things to one’s moods.

With that, Akihito came back again from his near panic attack, remembered where he was, and that at the time he probably was passed out from the exhausting activities he had been doing with Asami and didn’t hear the phone. He remembered that he was still in Asami`s kitchen while Asami was still in their room and could hear his yells.

“S..sorry Kou, please forgive me, t..tell me what she said. Kou, what did Riss say? W...what happened to Lucca?” Said a calmer Aki.

“Don’t know Aki-chan, she just called and said for you to call her back, that she`ll be waiting for your call. Call her back now, ok? NOW AKI-CHAN” Said Kou while emphasizing the last sentences.

“Y…yes.” While Kou ended the call and Aki was dialing the number that he wanted desperately to call, Asami came into the kitchen.

“Akihito, are you ok?” Said Asami while entering the kitchen seeing Akihito on the floor. That was all he had seen until he went to the switch and turned on the light, his face turned pale like a dead man’s after seeing the blood dripping from Akihito`s legs.

“God Akihito! Don’t move ok?” Asami said while walking to Aki and taking him from his arms and waits to help him up. When he was up he took him in his arm in princess style and walked to the living room, to make him sit on the sofa and went for his phone.

That was the fastest Aki had seen Asami go to the room, he was not that fast even when they were desperate to make love.

“Kirishima call for doctor Kisame, I need him here now, AND I MEAN NOW KIRISHIMA!” yelled Asami in his phone.

“Y..es sir” was all that poor Kirishima could say, confuse because a moment before he was sleeping comfortably in his bed and the next second his employer called and yelled at him on the phone. Thing strange, because Asami Ruyichi never yells, and that makes Kirishima just think _`what did that brat did now.`_

 

 


	2. Suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I really was thinking of erasing this, but then the inspiration come back, and the name of my ispiration is rosa, she is my friend and say that she wanted to know what`s gonna happen, and that if I erase it she is no gonna be my frien anymore, so for my dear rosa that pressure me for this you have this next chapter...........
> 
>  
> 
> please enjoy!!!!!!!

Asami was seeing Akihito; he knew for the face that the boy had that something happened, and that it was bad, like VERY BAD.

 _Have to ask him latter_ , was thinking Asami and in that very moment rang the bell of the penthouse.

“Enter Kirishima” said the man with a sour voice.

Having the permission from his boss Kirishima took his key and opened the door for himself and the doctor.

“Asami-sama, doctor Kisame is here.” Was saying Kirishima looking at Asami`s face, his boss was pissed he knew, _god what that brat did know_. Kirishima was thinking that until he entered the living room and saw aki bleeding from his legs _damn_ was his last tough.

“Asami-sama good evening” said doctor Kisame being polite.

“Cut it with the greetings and start to work now” said Asami will seeing directly at the doctor`s eyes and scaring the hell out of him.

“Y..yes sir” the doctor went fast to aki and stared to see to his wounds. Seeing that it was nothing serious, he took with tweezers the pieces of glass that were still in his legs and disinfected the wound and bandage them. “Ok, this is all, Takaba-sama wounds weren’t that deep, I just have to clean and dress them.” Said the doctor, but no for aki, he was talking to Asami, aki still was a little out.

“Hmn” hummed Asami.

“Make him take this for the pain, don’t let the wounds get wet, and change the bandage every four hours” said the doc will passing a bottle of medicine to Asami.

Kirishima took it, and answered to the doc will Asami went to aki and sat beside him. It was time to star with the interrogation.

“Thanks doctor Kisame, please this way” said Kirishima pointing to the door. “I will excuse myself Asami-sama; if you need anything please call”.

“Good Kirishima, you are excused” said Asami.

With the click of the door closing, Akihito wake a little and stared at Asami, _when did Asami sit beside me_.

“Now kitten, tell me what’s wrong, and don’t say that it’s nothing because we both know that it’s no true” says Asami with a serious face.

“It`s, noth..” was saying aki, Asami knowing what he would do, took him by the hair and turn him to look at him at the face.

“Don’t say that is nothing; now tell me what’s going on?”

Aki just stared at him, Asami was really pissed, he knew but he won’t be giving up, not this time, so he just said with a serious and determined face “that’s none of your business” finishing talking aki got up from the couch and stared to limp to the spare room.

Asami got up too, and walked to aki, took him from the arm and turned him to face him again.

“How it is none of my business, just look at you, you’re all injured and were lose to all until a moment ago, I know that something happen, just tell me what it is”.

“Asami just leave me alone; I don’t want to talk right now. Please” says aki with a very sad and worried face.

Asami didn’t want to let it go now, but seeing aki`s face what’s enough to make him give up _at last for now_. He let go of Akihito`s arm and stared at him will aki continued to limp to his old room.

\-------------------------In the morning, the other day----------------------------

Asami was sitting in a chair, sipping from a mug with what looked like stemming coffee and reading the paper when aki entered the room hissing from the pain in his injured legs.

Aki took a look at Asami and Asami did the same. The ambient was tense between then and neither seen to want to talk first.

But aki felling a little guilty, with a sing give up.

“Good morning” he said in a whisper.

Asami just stared at him, “now you`re gonna tell what happened yesterday to put you so nervous?”.

Now was aki`s turn to stare at Asami “no, I did said that I`m no gonna tell you anything, b..because anything hap…”

Asami angry for his word gets up from his chair nearly dropping it to the floor and said in a very deep and low voice. “Don’t tell me that anything happened because you`re a very bad liar and you know it, so now spill it”.

“I think that is a good idea if I stay at Kou`s for a time” said aki in a whisper but with a very serious expression on his face.

Aki forgot all about his pain, and the hungry growls that was sending his stomach and walked to the room once again but this time with the intention of taking a little bit of clothes to go and stay at Kou`s apartment.

Will passing the door and closing it, Asami put his foot in between.

“You`re no going anywhere, what it`s so bad that you`re refusing to tell me to this extend” Asami says for the last time, trying with all his mind no to lose it with aki.

“Asami, please just leave me be, ok, you don’t have to know about all my things, I don’t interfere with you, NEVER, I`m always curious but I never asked, so please let me resolve my things my way” yelled aki getting angry too for Asami being so insistent.

“You`re no going anywhere injured like that, stay at home and take the painkillers that the doctor left, they are in the table” said Asami exiting the room, he didn’t have intention of letting aki go until he tell him what he wanted to hear.

“I`m sorry but no this time” said aki with a serious face. “I won’t be doing what you tell me, I have things to attend to”.

“Takaba, you won’t be getting a foot out of this house until I said you could, you hear me” yelled Asami.

Aki was scared, like hell, Asami never, like never, yelled at him, but when he remembered why he was defying his lover, thing that he never did, no seriously anyway, he took courage from he didn’t know where, looked at his lover, and for the first time in their relationship said “NO” without fuss, without yelling, without halfhearted feelings. He said…

“I`m sorry,, no this time, I`m no gonna stay nor gonna do what you tell me, I`m going out and try to resolve the problem that I have, and I want your guards when I can’t see them so they can’t interfere with me. I promise to god for the most precious thing that I have, that if you in some way interfere and the things gets worse your no gonna know about me never again, YOU HEAR ME RYUICHI!!” aki was really mad, and with that words he let it know to Asami very clearly. While saying this he was taking a little bit of clothes in his backpack and getting out of the apartment, he passed the side of a very shocked Asami and yelled the last sentence will whipping the door.

It passed a few minutes before Asami come back from his shock, and all that he could think was _I definitely will know what are you hiding Takaba Akihito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I miss something remember that english is no my first lenguage and this fic is unbetaed so be patient with me :p
> 
> editing done by Setsuna Love you girl!!!!!


	3. Accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no been edited yet. but I finish it today and wanted so badly to post it.
> 
> so here and please enjoy.!!
> 
> oh yes, and this has some conversations in german so see the end notes to know what I mean for them. I did the in google!!! :p

Akihito was walking to Kou`s apartment thinking that he couldn’t call Riss the night before. He’s really worried. Kou said that something happened but it could be a lot of thing. If something happened to Lucca he could never forgive himself.

Will thinking he didn’t figure out that he was near the door at Kou`s. _`I think that I walked in autopilot`_ it didn’t matter, the important thing it’s that he was here. So he knocked at the door.

“Wait a moment” answered Kou.

“Is me Kou. Please open up now” Akihito was nervous as hell. He had to call Riss, if he didn’t do it soon he will break from nervousness.

He hears Kou near running to the door before opening. “Aki-chan what happened what said Riss?” was the first sentence to scape Kou`s lips. He didn’t even greet his friend.

“Let me pass, then we can call her. I couldn’t do it at home” he said that but he nearly push Kou to enter the apartment.

“What, why?, and why are you limping?” Kou knew that his friend was too nervous so he let it pass, but he was sure that something happened for aki no being able to call.

“I had an accident last night, but that’s no important now. I need your phone, mine is in Asami`s apartment I forgot it this morning” begged Akihito to Kou whom went to his night stand and fished his phone.

“Here, call now” Kou says hurrying Akihito.

Akihito didn’t answer to Kou`s ranting. He took the phone and with nervous but firm fingers pushed the buttons and called to his cousin Riss.

“Hallo” said a very feminine and sweet voice.

“Riss ist mir, sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist?” (1)

“Oh, Arless. It `s gut, um von Ihnen zu hören, so besorgt, dass Sie überhaupt nicht nennen war i.”(2) Riss says nearly crying relieved.

“So sorry liebe, werde ich Ihnen später erklären. Jetzt sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist”(3)

“Nana hatte einen Autounfall, während sie unter Lucca in den Kindergarten”(4) Riss was crying silently at that moment. She didn’t want to be the one to give bad news, but Akihito had to know it. Lucca is his son after all.

In that moment Akihito feel like he was dying. His baby. His world was injured or worst. He couldn’t even imagine. He was standing while talking to Riss and when he hear that, he just fell to the floor like the night before, reopening his wound without figure out. He feels the pain but it didn’t matter at that moment he just wanted to know how his baby-boy and his grandma Nana were.

“Nein, nein, bitte. sagen, dass sie in Ordnung. Bitte”(5) Akihito says while big drops of tears stained his face. He couldn’t accept that something happened to them.

“Aki, what h…happen..ed p...leas..e te..ll me don’t lea..ve me out”  Kou was stuttering. Seeing Akihito like that so broken was doing things to him. Akihito was a strong man, for him to be like that had to be something really bad.

But to Akihito Kou`s words didn’t exist, he didn’t listened to then. He was concentrated in what Riss would say.

“Kein Arless sie nicht in Ordnung. sie sind beide hospitalisiert. und ich wirklich wissen, was zu tun. ich brauche dich hier.”(6) With her word he feels that his world was ending, and in reality it was. Because his baby is his world.

Akihito stared to cry desperately he couldn’t even talk, he wanted so badly to ask how the condition of the two were. But he couldn’t.

Kou seeing that and contrary to Akihito`s wishes of letting go of the phone. Took it from his trembling hands and talked to Riss. And ask what was going on. When she explained to him. He too stared to cry. He wasn’t as desperate as Akihito, but was really sad and worried. Lucca is like a nephew to him. He and Takato were the ones that helped Aki the most when they knew about the baby. But he couldn’t be swayed by sadness now. He has to pull together and help his friend do the same.

So he took deep breaths and say to Riss “tun, was Sie können, wir `ll es in eine Weile”(7) he had a very serious face, thing that was rare for him but with the situation at hand and Akihito broken like that he didn’t have more options.

He then ended the call and called to Takato. He told him the essentials and that they have to go to Germany immediately. He could heard Takato`s worries and shock from his voice but the other boy always was more mature that then. He just answered that he would take a vacation in his workplace and would rent the plane tickets so they could left that same day at night.

Now that the trip was settle he had to wake Akihito from his panic attack.

“Aki-chan please listen to me. I talked to Takato ok, he says that he will purchase the tickets. You have to calm down. We can’t solve anything with you like that” Kou`s voice was very calm and soothing but not even that could make Akihito react.so he did the only other thing that he could in a situation like that.

He took Akihito by the shoulders and stared to shake him and yelled at him to calm down. That strangely, seen to work more.

“Kou, my baby… he`s injure and I`m sooo far from him. He has to be so scare. And Nana too. She sure feels like dying for this!!!!” Akihito says will sobbing. God he wanted so badly to be with his child.

“I know, listen to me ok. I called Takato a while ago, he must be renting the tickets now, we are going to Germany tonight. So compose yourself, man. You have to be strong for your baby ok. You can’t just break like that, there is a problem and you have to solve it!!!” Kou knew that he was being harsh but Akihito had to wake from his panic attack. The problem was already there, they no had another option but to try and solve it.

Akihito stared at Kou. He was right and he knew it. But it was his little boy. He let him in Nana`s care because he didn’t want him to be in danger and now this happened. But crying he didn’t solve anything. He gets up from the floor and went to the bathroom. Kou let him; he knew that his friend needed to be alone to collet himself.

While in the bathroom Akihito cleaned his face and stared to think about his baby-boy. He still remembers like it was that same very day, when the doctor gave him that little pink ball coiled in a blue blanket. When he hold him in his arms for the very first time. And he considered it to be the most beautiful been in the whole world. He still consider his baby the most beautiful miracle existing.

And now he has to go back to his little miracle.

He looked at himself once again and this time he didn’t see a face decomposed for the pain and uncertainty, he saw a face of a person who decide what to do with his life. Or at last with the situation at hand.

He went to the living room again to talk to Kou but didn’t find he there. So he went to the bedroom and Kou was there packing his clothes in a little bag. That make Akihito realize that he had really good friends and that he was fortunate for that.

“Kou, what time is our flight?”

“Oh, Aki-chan better already?. And we have to be at the airport at eight”

“Ok. And yeah I’m fine. Sorry for freaking out like that”

“It`s ok. Is your baby. Being so far in a situation like this never helps. But don’t worry ok. You’ll always have Takato and me to support you”

“Thank you guys” Akihito says shedding one last tear.

From than conversation on all happened in a blur to Akihito in one moment he had been helping Kou pack some thing, because he already had a bag packed from when he left Asami`s house to come to Kou`s, and the other he was already in the airport. They went directly there and found Takato who had already get their ticket waiting for them.

Takato got up from the seat that he was using and embraced Akihito.

“Don’t worry ok. All will be alright. We`ll be back here in no time.” He was really trying his best to be optimistic, but too was worried and Akihito could sense it.

“No this time. This really makes me think you know. And I decide that is time for me to stay put. I left my baby to my grandma Nana because I knew that he will be well taken care of and safe. But I always found myself missing him and wanting so badly to be near him once again. I come to Japan again so I could work because with my profession I couldn’t find anything in Germany but I don’t care anymore. I want to be part of my baby`s life. One is a child just once in life and I`m losing that time with him. I won’t be coming back. I`ll stay with my baby this time.” Akihito says with a serious face.

His friends knew that decision was already made but they have to convince Aki to think things better.

“All that is good. But what will you do when that man found out that you left uh?” Takato asked serious too.

“I don’t care anymore. I won’t be letting go of my child.” Akihito flinched for a moment but his desire to be with his child was more strong that anything.

< _Passengers with destiny to berlin, Germany please board the terminal 2B >_  


“That`s our flight. Lest go. We`ll thinks things better later ok.” Was saying Kou while taking his bag. His two friends just nodded and fallowed him.

 

\----------------At the same time in Sion company building----------------------

 

Asami was spitting fire like a dragon.

He has in his hand a report from the guard that he put on Akihito when the boy left to Kou`s. and he was reading that his boy left for the airport with his friend, that they had bags in their hands and that with Takato, Akihito other friend, who was waiting for then at the airport left to Germany.

 _What want Akihito in Germany._ Was thinking Asami. _It doesn’t matter I`ll soon find out._

Asami put down the report and called his trustworthy secretary Kirishima Kei by the phone.

“Yes Asami-sama” was hear the stoic voice of Kirishima.

“Make arrangements we`ll be going to Germany I have to find out what Akihito is hiding from me. And we have to fetch my kitten” Asami says with a serious tone while taking a Dunhill and lighting it.

“Yes sir.” Answer Kirishima.

_I`ll find out what you are hiding from me Akihito. And then it will be time for punishment. That`ll teach you that you can’t hid anything from me._

That was Asami Ryuichi last thought will smoking and seeing his city from the big window of his office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this are the translation:   
> (1)“Riss ist mir, sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist?” ------ Riss is me, please tell me what happened?
> 
> (2)“Oh, Arless. it `s gut, um von Ihnen zu hören, so besorgt, dass Sie überhaupt nicht nennen war i.”----oh, Arless it`s good to hear from you, i was so anxious that you didn't call at all.
> 
> (3)“so sorry liebe, werde ich Ihnen später erklären. Jetzt sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist”--- so sorry dear, I’ll explain to you later. Now tell me what happened.
> 
> (4)“Nana hatte einen Autounfall, während sie unter Lucca in den Kindergarten”---- Nana had a car accident while she was taking Lucca to the nursery.
> 
> (5)“nein, nein, bitte. sagen, dass sie in Ordnung. Bitte”--- no, no please. say that they are all right. Please.
> 
> (6)“Kein Arless sie nicht in Ordnung. sie sind beide hospitalisiert. und ich wirklich wissen, was zu tun. ich brauche dich hier.”--- No Arless they are no fine. They are both hospitalized. And i really don’t know what to do. I need you here.
> 
> (7)“tun, was Sie können, wir `ll es in eine Weile”--- do what you can, we`ll be there in a while.


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello felas, Sorry that I didnt update soon.... to be sincere with you all I had this chapter started a looong time ago but couldn´t finish it until today, my mommy was very sick and them me for some months but i´m back, and I will try with all my heart to finish this so you all know how it will end for our dearest Akihito, I´ll try too to update my others two works on this week or the next, I already stared those two up but didn´t finish it yet.... soo please be patient.....LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPORT.... And here it is....enjoy it please!!!!!

“Asami-sama the pilot informs me that we will be landing in twenty minutes sir” say Kirishima while giving the glass of whisky that the crime lord asked for before.

“Mnhn, Kirishima did you hear something more from Jun?” the yakuza was a little worried, even though you couldn’t tell because his face was as stoic as ever.

“Sorry Asami-sama, I didn’t have contact with him since a while ago” Kirishima too was worried. The reason being that Jun reports of Akihito saying that when the boy and his friends set foot in berlin the first thing that they did was go to the **Alexianer Krankenhäuser Berlin.** A hospital, why did Akihito want in a hospital? and why didn’t he go back in Japan?. Those were some of the question hovering in both men heads.

 _‘Well soon enough I’ll find out’_ was Asami last tough before looking from the private jet window the **Flughafen Berlin Schönefeld** that is one of the biggest international airports in Berlin.

 

\--------------------------------------With Akihito-------------------------------

All was bad, very bad. Akihito was freaked out. When he come to Berlin knowing just that his grandma and his baby-boy had an accident he didn’t expect something like that.

Kou, Takato and he decide to go to the hospital as soon as they set foot in the country. Akihito needed to see the damage with his own eyes to calm a bit. And Kou and Takato too wanted to know their little nephew state.

When they entered the hospital and went to the receptionist and asked for Nana and Lucca’s room. They were surprise when the girl looked hurt and instead of taking then there called for a doctor. That really desperate Aki, he wanted so badly to see his baby.

“Guten Morgen, ich bin verantwortlich für das Kinder Bereich Intensivmedizin, wurde Arzt Aldirick Kuhn erwartet Sie Mr. Takaba.”  **(Good day,** **I am in charge of the intensive care nursery, Dr. Aldirick Kuhn, I was waiting for you Mr. Takaba.)** They heard someone talking behind them. And when the words clicked in Akihito’s mind he couldn’t do anything more that to enter a panic attack like when he was at Kou’s.

Akihito who was already very nervous and pale, looked like a piece of paper now and was trembling all over his body.

“Sie sagen, dass mein Baby ist in Ordnung” **( Please say that my baby is alright.)** that was all the words that left Aki’s mouth again and again. He was nearly shouting and the doctor was thinking that maybe he too will need a checkup.

“Bitte Herr, haben Sie sich zu beruhigen. für dich und dein Baby” **( Please mister, you have to calm down. for your sake and your baby’s.)** the doctor was really worried, Kou and Takato too that’s why they decide that it was time for them to interfere.

And what interference they did, Kou took Akihito from his shoulders and shake him until he calmed a bit more.

“Better now, I told you already you have to calm down, be strong for Lucca’s sake” and for what the audience could see, that worked. While all that drama was unfolding, Takato calm as ever, from the outside anyway, stared a conversation with the doctor.

“Arzt bitte, können Sie mir sagen, über lucca's und nana's Zustand” **(Doctor please, could you tell me about Lucca’s and nana’s condition.)**

“Oh, natürlich das Baby ins Krankenhaus mit einigen schweren Verletzungen kommen, weiß ich nicht, wenn Sie über den Unfall kennen”  **(Of course, the baby come to the hospital with some serious injuries, I don't know if you know about the accident.)** as soon as they both (Takato and the doctor), stared talking Kou and Akihito paid attention.

“Natürlich wissen wir, ein Cousin von mir rief mich an, ich konnte nicht früher hier sein, denn wir waren in Japan, bis vor einer Weile.” **(Of course we know, a cousin of mine called me, I couldn't be here sooner because we were in japan until a while ago.)** Akihito says, he was a little calmer now, nervous still but calmer.

“Gut, **(Well)** ” continued the doctor, “wie ich schon sagte, das Baby hat einige schwere Verletzungen, aber seine nicht etwas, was wir nicht schaffen könnte, jetzt ist er stabil und wachte vor einigen Stunden bat um seine Mommy. seine gut, dass Sie bereits hier Mister Takaba.” **(Like I was saying the baby got some serious injuries, but it’s not something that we couldn’t manage, he is stable now, and woke up some hours ago asking for his mommy. It’s good that you are already here mister Takaba.)**

The doctor’s words makes then visibly relax and let out a sight that anyone knew they were holding.

“Bitte Ich will mein Baby jetzt sehen, bitte lassen Sie mich ihn zu sehen.”   **(Please I want to see my baby now, please let me see him.)** Akihito said these words letting go of the tears that he was holding since he knew of the accident. Tears full of sorrow and grief, thinking that his baby was nearly dead or worse. Now that he knew that this wasn’t the case he fell like a great weight was lifted from his shoulder.

“Os natürlich Mister. kommen Sie bitte auf diese Weise. obwohl nur können Sie das Zimmer zu kommen. dass Baby ist auf der Intensivstation und jetzt ist mir unmöglich, damit Sie alle den Raum betreten.” **(Of course mister. Please come this way. Although only you can come to the room. That baby is in intensive care now and is impossible for me to let you all enter the room.)** The doctor sounded more enthusiastic now, and that was enough to make then relax a lot more.

“Ok thank you. Guys wait for me here I’ll be right back”

“No, take your time…”  Takato’s says.

“…. We’ll be waiting for you. Just give our little nephew a big kiss” says Kou.

Both Kou and Takato give a big hug to his friend, they knew that he needed the support.

With that last hug and with a lot of hope that his baby will be fine he fallowed the doctor to his baby’s room.

They went through a spacious hall, all was priesting white, he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all. They went through the hall and in the last room, the one with the number 204 at the door, the doctor stopped.

“Ist mein Baby hier?” **(Is my baby here?)** Akihito was nervous like hell, but he wanted to see his baby so much, his maternal instinct could more that his nervousness.

“Ja. Sie kann innerhalb nur ein wenig zu kommen, um einen Kurzschluss bei einigen Dokumenten Rezession müssen Sie” **(Yes. You can come inside just a little bit; you have to short out some documents at recession.)**

“Ok” He then proceeded to open the door. All was like in slow motion. One second feels like an eternity and the world come back crashing to him when he saw his baby prostrated in that too big for him hospital bed. He had a lot of machines attached to his little arms.

He just could feel his unshed tears. His little boy, who could never stay put for much time, was there without moving at all, he feel like his heart was breaking, could feel like all the cracks were forming and trying to sink him in the deeps of despair , but he won’t let then, he has to stay strong for his boy.

“Arzt, bitte ich muss wissen, wie ist mein Baby zu tun, und bitte nicht, mich zu lügen nicht” **(Doctor, please I have to know how is my baby doing, and please don’t lie to me)**. Akihito was serious, that is very rare for him, but the moment could be cut with a knife with all the tension in the air for the situation.

“wäre ich Ihnen sagen, vor, er ist in einer sehr heiklen Situation, aber nichts, was wir nicht lösen konnten. Er Zustand ist gut jetzt, er in einem sehr schlechten Zustand kommen, aber er ein wenig ein sehr stark. er heute Morgen aufwachte und das erste Wort, um aus seinem Mund gekommen war Mama, wir aber, dass seine Mutter war die Frau, die wir genannt, aber dann kommt es von selbst, dass seine Mama war schon kommen” **(Like I was telling you before, he is in a very delicate situation, but is nothing that we couldn’t resolve. His condition is good now, he comes in a very bad shape, but he’s a little one very strong.  He woke up this morning and the first word to come out of his mouth was mommy, we though that his mother was the woman that we called, but then she come saying that his mama was already coming.)**

Hearing that his baby woke up and talked was a relief for him. He thanked the doctor and told him that later he would take care of the documents but for now all that he wanted was to be near his son. The doctor of course was ok with it, and giving a last glance to the boy’s unmoving form, he got out of the room and closed the door for more privacy to the small family.

Akihito couldn’t believe it this was his little son, his adorable baby, the one with whom he talked to hours nonstop, the one that he saw once or twice a week for video calls or photos, already so big, and he was losing it all for a stupid job. _‘But no more, mommy comes to stay baby boy, I promise. Just you and I against the world’_

This was his last thought while caressing his baby’s hand; he didn’t want to touch anything for fear that he could do any harm to his world. What Akihito didn’t know thought is that a person no always can fulfill all his promises for more important than they were, and last with the Asami Ruyichi searching for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I have to tell you that I did some corretions to this fic.... I dont have a beta you see, but a dear writer from this beautiful webpage was giving me some tips that I hope I followed to an extend, :p....... thank you very much!!!!, if you want to re-read it is ok, but there is nothing new, it´s just saying, ai just did some corretion and that´s all.... SEE YOU SOON!!!!


	5. Discovery and Explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People, haaaa.......hey, how are you guys?... I want to say Happy new year to you all, I know is a little late, but the sentiment it's what count, isn't it?? I know that I promise you all that I would post new chapters to this and my otrhers fics and I'm sorry that I couln't, to explain to you all, I couln't do it because my dear grandma die of cancer. I was pretty depresed for that, but I'm feeling more like myself now so here I am again. I'll try with all my mind and soul to finish this one before I had to go back to classes again, I wont promise anything, I will just do my very best. so please enjoy thist chapter and see you soon. oh, and please read the other notes at the end of this chapter, I want all of us to choose togheter the gran finale for this fic, want you opinions guys, bye and kisses to all!!!

The VIP section of the International German Airport was amazed, not every day you see one of the most important CEOs of the world after all. But for Asami that was a nearly every day occurrence, nearly all the countries that he goes had the same reaction.

“Kirishima, where’s Jun report?” Asami was mad, not..no mad, he was pissed. His kitten ran away once again, he thought that that was in the past, that they already overcome this, and he was pissed to be proven wrong.

“Yes sir, its right there.” Kirishima opened the door to Asami’s rent Armani car and handed over the documents that he printed when they were getting off of the jet.

Asami accepted the documents and stared to read. And twenty minutes later he was surprised and confused beyond reason. In those paper said that his kitten went to the hospital, nothing new there, that he directly was directed to the intensive care nursery, _‘Why is Akihito going there for?’,_ then he read it, he was there to see a child, well that was a little obvious it’s a nursery after all, but to see in the child documents and see that in the mothers name was the name of his kitten, that was confused part. _‘Maybe they write it wrong, no that Akihito’s name was there, but maybe it as supposed to be in the father’s part.’_  But his instincts were telling him that not, that the documents weren’t wrong and that what he was reading was real.

“Kirishima, who was the one to get this document, it was Jun or someone else, explain to me how it’s this that Akihito it’s this child mother?”. He was enraged and his guards knew it, so they have to treat this matter with care.

“It was Jun, Asami-sama, and I made sure myself that they were correct sir, and they are”. He too got speechless when he saw that there in that child birth certificate was Akihito’s name, and really confuse when he saw it where it had to be the mother’s name and no the father’s, that would had been more logic.

They all knew that Jun never does a half assed job, and Kirishima confirm it made it more real. His kitten had a son, a SON, and didn’t tell him anything.

_‘Well, that something that I going to see and confirm for myself’_

The rest of the road to the hospital was spend in silence. All of them with their own disbelieving thoughts and question.

*****

Some minutes later you could see a very expensive looking car entering the parking lot of the **Alexianer Krankenhäuser Berlin.**

And three serious looking men entering the reception area in sais hospital.

“Miss could you tell us where is admitted a boy with the name Takaba Lucca?” Talked Kirishima to the receptionist.

The girl was speechless, she never had the luck to see such great specimen. But woke up from her little fantasy, when seeing Asami’s sharp gaze.

“Sorry sirs, but if you’re no family of the person I can not give again that information.”

“Look little girl, I’m don’t have time for this nonsenses now, so speak, where’s the room?” with Asami’s murderous gaze and those word was enough for the girl to sing like a bird from dread.

So there they were in front of the door of the 204 room of the intensive care nursery area. And like Akihito all was like in slow motion for them.

One second Asami was opening the door and the next he, Kirishima and Suoh were rendered rigid like rocks seeing a boy, but no your everyday boy, no. This one was like seeing Asami a child again.

The boy with scrapes, cuts and bruises, was sleeping peacefully on the too big for him bed. Connected to a breathing machine and some tubs connected to serums and other liquids.

“What’s going on here?” that was the doctor that alarmed when seeing the men, was alerted in case he had to call for security. “ Mister you don’t have authorization to be here.”

Kirishima and Suoh where the only ones to register the doctors voice. Asami was still seeing the child.

“Doctor…”

“Kuhn, Aldirick Kuhn”

“Doctor Kuhn, I’m Kirishima Kei, the secretary of Asami Ruyichi-sama, and this is Suoh Kasumi, Asami-sama head bodyguard, we are here searching for Takaba Akihito-sama, the parent of this child, could you please tell us where we can find him?” continued Kirishima.

“Mister Takaba is completing some documents right now, you can’t stay here mister, this is intensive care if you don’t know, you can’t just enter here.”

In that moment Asami woke up from his fixation on the kid, looked at the doctor and in that look all of them knew, including the doctor, that just dead they were going to make him go from that room.

“Don’t tell anyone that you saw us here” Asami said to the doctor, and the poor man didn’t had more choice that to nod in affirmation, “Kirishima and Suoh, you make sure that the place is secured to my standards, make the reservation for the hotel room to be indefinite, find out where is Akihito staying and make sure that no one bothers me”.

“Yes Asami-sama” said both his loyal guards.

And with that Asami entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He went directly for the bed where the boy was, seeing him close he could make some of the boy’s features like, the bridge of the nose and chin that were all him, and his cheeks and ears that were all his kitten.

He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe, that what he thought was true, that this child was his and his kitten and that Akihito hide him from him.

Seeing the baby there was like an eternity to hind, he could see that he was in pretty bad shape, nothing mortal but was really injured. He was so small. He didn’t know that all kids were this small and delicate, in that aspect he resemble Akihito more that ever.

And like that The Great Asami Ryuichi stayed forty minutes figuring out what features where his and what where Akihito’s.

In the while still seeing the child the door opened, and he looked to see the person that he dreaded and wanted to see the most.

“You have ten seconds to explain to me why you hide him from me, Akihito.”

“Asami” was all that Akihito could get out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my beautifull people, the thing is that I want you all to choose with me the gran finale for this fic... You can choose for this to have a beautifull end with Akihito explaining all to Asami, he understanding and forgiving him; or you want for Akihito explaining all and Asami feeling so mad that he wont forgive him and then they separating and giving up their relationship??? 
> 
> I'll let this here, and from your comments decide then what will be the end for this fic....I'll post the new chapter the next saturday, so bye bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Finder Series belongs to ayano yamane-sensei!!!


End file.
